Zofia's History Lesson
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: There is a strange girl in Cartoon Network City by the name of Zofia and she is paired with both Cindy and Maxwell for a family history project.
1. Redheaded Girl

There was a girl with red hair that was nearly pure red in the hue of scarlet and crimson tied into a low ponytail. She had freckles on her face and wore a purple blouse with a white skirt, tights, and dark violet dress shoes. She had snuck into Mr. Teacherman's classroom which was a little rowdy since the teacher was not there yet and she snuck in the back row, sitting behind Cindy and Maxwell.

"Why do kids always gotta misbehave?" Cindy groaned as she had an open book on her desk.

"Something the matter, Cindy?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maxwell, it's just that it's Monday and people are acting more annoying than usual..." Cindy sighed to the boy she liked.

"That's understandable." Maxwell said as he looked around.

Abby put her feet up over her desk, which annoyed Amy.

"Like, OMG, could you stop popping your gum?" Amy demanded. "It's so annoying!"

"Stop talkin' like a cell phone." Abby retorted, still popping her gum.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell Uncle Teacherman on you and your brother." Danielle theatened.

"Ooh, so scary..." Abby laughed.

Danielle and Amy growled.

"Come on, Teacher, please just show up already..." Cindy groaned, putting her head to her desk. "I wanna update my latest entry!"

" **ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE, SHUT UP!** " Mr. Teacherman demanded, but then had a peaceful and warm smile. "Except for my darling little niece, Danielle."

Danielle giggled innocently.

"Thank goodness, now this day can be over soon!" Cindy groaned in relief.

" **ABIGAIL AND DUNCAN NELSON, STOP FOOLING AROUND!** " Mr. Teacherman yelled.

"The witches are the ones who started it." Abby leaned back.

Duncan leaned back too. The girl in the back blinked in silence, the teacher didn't even seem to notice she seemed different.

"Now, for your history projects," Mr. Teacherman told the students. "During this week, you'll be doing projects based on personal histroy you know well..."

Cindy raised her hand, about to ask if she could do the history of magic.

"Yes, Cynthia!?" Mr. Teacherman called on her.

"Uhh... Well..." Cindy spoke up.

"And _no_ you may **NOT** do the history of magic!" Mr. Teacherman folded his arms.

Cindy forced her hand down.

"This is a _family_ history project," Mr. Teacherman explained. "You'll be doing papers on your ancestors and grandparents and more!"

"Fantastic." Abby deadpanned.

"So exciting," Duncan added. "Please tell me that we don't have to work with partners, because I don't wanna work with him." he then pointed to Hunter Dastardly.

"You'll be in groups of three that I will assign!" Mr Teacherman growled.

"Aww..." the class groaned.

"Oh, don't do that..." Cindy moaned. "I always get paired with other people and I'm left doing all the work!"

"Don't worry, Cindy, maybe me, Abby, or Duncan will be with you, who knows?" Justine soothed.

"Justine Reid, you'll be with Melissa Flintstone and Judy Jetson." Mr. Teacherman informed.

"Oh, well that's not too bad..." Justine shrugged.

"Abigail Nelson, you'll be with Amelia McAuley and my niece, Danielle." Mr. Teacherman then assigned.

"Great..." Abby scowled to Amy and Danielle.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Thanks..."

"Maybe we can be partners..." Maxwell took Cindy's hand in hope.

"Just anyone but a bully, slacker, or stalker with a crush..." Cindy groaned.

"Cynthia, you'll be with..." Mr. Teacherman spoke up.

Cindy bit her nails frantically.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Duncan scoffed. "I don't got all day."

"Maxwell Hartman and that red-haired girl." Mr. Teacherman finally said.

"YES!" Cindy cheered. "Wait, who?"

The girl poked her head out, making everyone look at her and wonder who she was. "Um, hello."

The students glanced to her, then looked back forward as Mr. Teacherman continued to assign groups and partners.

"I'm gonna enjoy torturing you two to death." Abby whispered to Danielle and Amy with a laugh.

Amy and Danielle gulped in response.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you!" Duncan huffed at his new partner.

"Better believe it," Hunter retorted. "Wait until I'm alone with Justine."

"You're not going anywhere near here!" Duncan threatened.

Hunter laughed.

* * *

Maxwell turned around and looked at the new girl. "Hi."

"Hello." the girl smiled.

"What's your name?" Cindy asked.

"Zofia." the girl replied.

"Zofia..." Cindy beamed. "I love that name..."

"What's your last name?" Maxwell asked.

Zofia bit her lip slightly, before she could answer, the bell rang.

"Wow, that was fast." Cindy noticed.

" **GET OUTTA HERE, SEE YOU ALL ON FRIDAY!** " Mr. Teacherman shouted.

The students then zipped out and it was just Cindy, Zofia, and Maxwell in the classroom.

"So, uh, Zofia, do you want to hit at the café with me and my friends?" Cindy invited. "You know three of them, they go to this class."

"Sure, just let me get ready and I'll meet you in front of the school." Zofia told Cindy.

Cindy smiled and left ahead with Maxwell to their lockers. Zofia smiled to them, then looked rather mysterious.


	2. Lunch with a Stranger

"That girl seems nice..." Cindy said as she walked with Maxwell.

"Yeah, she seems weird sometimes, and-" Maxwell added.

Then the two kids heard honking and they looked outside see the group in a fancy looking car, with Justine being the driver.

" **HURRY UP, CINDY!** " Eddy called.

"HANG ON A SECOND, EDDY!" Cindy called back, then looked back to her boyfriend. "Nice car..."

"Yeah..." Maxwell agreed.

"Zofia better hurry..." Cindy sighed.

"Hey, guys." Zofia greeted.

"Oh, there you are," Cindy smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just had to tell my family where I was gonna be." Zofia explained.

"Come with us then." Maxwell said, going out the doors with the girls, holding the door open for them.

"All right, let's crank up some tunes!" Abby said as she put on some hardcore music.

"I call shotgun!" Eddy called.

"No way, I'm sitting up front," Jo declined. "Unless you wanna do something about it, Shrimpy!"

"Oh, guys, can't I sit up front?" Cindy frowned. "I had a long day..."

"Aww," Eddy groaned. "I want to-"

"Too bad, the kid is sitting in the front!" Jo scoffed.

"But you said!" Eddy said to her.

Jo growled to shut Eddy up.

Cindy sat up front, getting comfy. "Nice car, Justine, where'd you get it?"

"The boys got it for me," Justine explained. "They were in a hot dog eating contest and the winner gets the car."

"That's nice..." Cindy smiled.

Zofia joined Maxwell and the group.

"Who's that?" Jo asked.

"My name's Zofia." the red-haired girl introduced herself.

"Hey, you're that girl in our history class." Abby recognized.

"Yeah... Hi..." Zofia smiled.

"Where are you from?" Mike asked.

Zofia was about to answer.

"Oh, turn it up, I love this song!" Cindy reached for the radio as it played You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi.

* * *

Ed rolled down the window and stuck his head out like a dog.

"VROOM!" Dee Dee giggled, moving her hands like a steering wheel. "Beep, beep, BEEP! Beep, beep, BEEP!"

"Did you eat breakfast this morning, Dee Dee?" Mike deadpanned slightly.

"I had cereal today, Mike." Dee Dee replied simply.

"Fantastic..." Mike rolled her eyes.

Justine smiled to them and drove them off to the cafe.

* * *

"Man, I love school and all, but that was the longest Monday of my life." Cindy felt relieved.

"Yeah, Monday is always the longest day." June agreed.

"Yeah, but this one was longer than any other..." Cindy sighed. "Plus we got that week long homework assignment, but no biggy... That's my biggest project, I have nothing else to worry about being late for."

"Cindy, don't you have to send an audition video to Vegas?" Dee Dee remembered.

"Ah, they're not gonna make me do it by a deadline..." Cindy scoffed. "What're they gonna do? Hunt me down until I get working on it instead of procrastinating?"

"Yes, yes, they will." Everybody, minus Zofia, replied.

"Yeah, right..." Cindy scoffed, she then got a message in her phone. " _'Send in your video by Friday at noon or else'_... Or else what!?"

"We will hunt you down." a familiar voice said.

Cindy's eyes widened and she looked around. "You guys hear that?"

The others looked to her.

"Th-That... It was... Oh, never mind..." Cindy sighed. "Well, looks like I got two homework assignments... Hopefully when we're done at the cafe, I can curl up with a nice video camera..."

"Where are we going?" Zofia asked.

"The café where our friend Zoey works." June informed.

"Sounds good..." Zofia smiled.

Maxwell looked to Zofia suspiciously.

"Yeah, you'll get to meet our other friends too," Justine smiled. "Their names are Trent, Brianna, Ashlyn, Sky, and Sammy. But Trent is driving them to the café too."

"That's cool..." Zofia smiled. "This'll be a lot of fun!"

"Kid, have you been in class before?" Abby asked. "You don't look that familiar..."

"Oh, I usually just blend into the background..." Zofia shrugged.

"I see people in the background before, but I've never seen you in it." Jo looked suspicious.

"Maybe you don't look hard enough..." Zofia shrugged innocently.

"No, trust me, my eyes are sharp enough to see things and I never seen you before." Jo insisted.

Zofia hummed, avoiding conversation. Jo and Mike then looked to each other.

* * *

"Mike, I'm hungry," Dee Dee pouted. "Are we there yet?"

"Getting there..." Mike promised.

"Sorry, guys, I'm going as fast as I can." Justine added.

"JUSTINE, LOOK OUT, TRUCK!" Double D cried out.

"Huh? OH!" Justine yelped and swerved past the truck.

"Phew, that was close..." Justine sounded relieved. "Thanks, Double D."

Eddy and Duncan were now arm wrestling with Jo.

"You know, you two, I can go on all day," Jo challenged. "Unless you two give up."

"Never!" Eddy and Duncan yelled back.

"Fine by me." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Duncan, pull!" Eddy cried.

"I'm trying, but she won't budge!" Duncan grunted.

"Zofia, do you like ponies?" Dee Dee asked. "I love ponies!"

"Ponies are okay..." Zofia smiled. "I like unicorns though."

"I love unicorns!" Dee Dee announced.

"I love buttered toast!" Ed added in glee.

"Are they always like that?" Zofia looked at Cindy.

"You have no idea..." Cindy sighed, slightly rolling her eyes.

Justine pulled up to the cafe with a smile and let them all in.

* * *

Yuckie smiled once they came inside. "Welcome to the Moon Cafe!"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Zoey greeted.

"Why don't you guys find a seat?" Mike suggested. "I want to talk with Zoey alone for a minute."

Zoey looked curious. The others went off to find a seat.

"Uh, what's up, Mike?" Zoey asked once they were alone.

"Have you seen her before?" Mike asked, pointing to Zofia.

"No, I haven't," Zoey admitted. "Ellody and Mary Test are in office aid for study hall and they say there's no Zofia in the student file cabinet. Plus, I've never seen her around anywhere before, not even in the hallways or around town."

"Very interesting..." Mike narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You don't think she could be a threat, do you?" Zoey asked in concern.

"I don't know for sure, but we better keep an eye on her," Mike suggested. "She's Cindy's partner for a history project."

"Right." Zoey agreed. "By the way, the usual steak?"

"You know it." Mike smirked.

Zofia's phone went off again. "I gotta take this..." she walked off from the table and went outside for a moment.

"Man, her parents must be strict or something." Maxwell commented.

"Trent should be here any minute with the others." Justine alerted.

"I gotta go outside for a minute." Jo excused herself.

"Okay, I'll order for you." Justine smiled.

"Thanks, babe." Jo nodded.

The jockette went outside and blended in the shadows to listen to Zofia's conversation.


	3. Zofia's Secret Life

**_'Have you found them yet?'_** a voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, I gained their trust, I should be back by the end of the week after their school project." Zofia replied maturely. "No one suspects a thing, but a few of the students did notice I'm different from them, but they haven't pieced together how yet."

 ** _'You did a very good job, my dear.'_** the voice replied.

"Thank you..." Zofia nodded. "Also, not only are they being given the history lesson, but so am I."

 ** _'I see, well, you know what to do.'_ ** the voice said.

"I should get back to you by tonight," Zofia promised. "I was thinking of sleeping over at Cindy's house tonight."

 ** _'A wise decision, you can get information out of her.'_**

"Right... Call you later..." Zofia promised and hung up, then turned to see Jo and let out a yelp. "Oh, my gosh, you scared the goo out of me!"

"Who were you talking to?" Jo demanded.

"My... Father." Zofia replied.

"I heard about everything you said!"

Zofia looked anxious.

"You better start talking, who are you and where did you come from!?" Jo demanded.

"I-I can't tell you!" Zofia gasped a little.

"Well, you better, otherwise..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you except for Cindy when she's alone." Zofia explained.

"And why not?" Jo growled. "I deserve the right to know too! Cindy is my friend too!"

"I'm sorry, but it's my mission..." Zofia whispered.

"Mission from where!?" Jo glared.

Zofia sighed, she decided to come out with it, she then reached into her pocket and took out a badge. "The Megaville League."

"The Megaville League?" Jo asked.

"It's different from your league." Zofia confessed.

"How so?" Jo asked.

"People from all over..." Zofia explained. "Cartoon Network... Disney... Nickelodeon... It happens in the future..."

"So you're-" Jo looked at her.

"Yes, Jo, I'm from the future," Zofia explained.

Jo gasped. "No way."

Zofia nodded. "Way... I'm sorry, but I can't say anything else... Only Cindy and Maxwell may know."

"Why?" Jo demanded.

"I can't tell you," Zofia said. "Like your two members Shawn and Brad had to disguised themselves as 'Beavis and Butthead', nobody didn't know."

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" Jo asked softly then.

"After I tell Cindy and Maxwell, they will have permission to tell you, but you can't let anyone outside your league know." Zofia made the jockette promise.

Jo sighed. "Fine... You think we can see our future selves sometime?"

"I'm afraid that's too dangerous, it could cause a major paradox." Zofia replied. "It could destroy the universe."

"Damn." Jo snapped.

"But, I can tell you about your future self." Zofia then said.

"Oh?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but not too much, let's just say you're really gonna value your relationship with Justine Reid." Zofia smiled.

"Really, now?" Jo cheered up a little.

"Yes, and you'll grow stronger as well." Zofia nodded.

"What else, what else?" Jo grinned.

Zofia shook her head. "That's all I can say."

" **DAMN!** " Jo folded her arms.

"Sorry, but I can't spoil too much." Zofia warned.

"All right." Jo groaned.

"I'm interested in meeting your guys's league."

"Someday." Jo smiled.

Zofia smiled back and they went into the cafe together.


	4. Happy Days

"How am I supposed to juggle my schoolwork and auditioning for a TV show at the same time!?" Cindy grunted.

"Sorry about that, guys, if it took too long." Zofia came back inside.

"Oh, that's okay." Maxwell smiled.

"GAH!" Cindy hit her head on the table.

"Uh, is she okay?" Zofia asked.

"She has to do her homework _and_ make an audition tape for a magic show." Duncan explained.

"Perhaps I could help?" Zofia offered.

"Oh, I couldn't make an innocent bystander do that..." Cindy told the girl.

"I insist," Zofia smiled. "I'm smarter and tougher than I look. Just let me help you."

"Well... Okay..." Cindy shrugged.

"You're making an audition tape for something?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah, it's for this show I watch sometimes called 'Fool Us'," Cindy explained. "It stars Penn and Teller and they judge people who show them their own magic trick."

"Penn and Teller?" Zofia asked.

"Yes, two of the greatest magicians of this, or any other generation," Cindy went all fan girl gushing. "I don't wanna make a career as a magician, but I really look up to them! ...Especially, Teller..." she then suddenly purred when she said the older man's name. "Oh, if I was older or if he were younger..."

"Especially when you had a crush on Shawn when we were over at the tournament." Eddy added, using the older boy's name in a girly voice.

"Eddddyyyy..." Cindy whined.

Eddy laughed at her.

Cindy groaned and put her head to the table again. "Sometimes I wish I could have a normal life."

Zofia patted her on the head. "It's okay... I won't make fun of you... Is this your boyfriend?" she looked to Maxwell.

"I'm too young for a boyfriend, but maybe when we grow up..." Cindy blushed a little.

"Cindy had a fan girl crush on Shawn," Eddy chuckled. "It was funny."

"Eddy, leave me alone!" Cindy complained. "That was a long time ago!"

"Shawn?" Zofia asked.

"No one." Cindy said to the red-haired girl as Eddy laughed.

"Eddy, knock it off!" Mike scolded.

"Yes, Mike." Eddy stopped himself.

"Sorry about him," Mike said to the new girl. "He's a bit of a handful."

"Oh, he reminds me of a friend back home," Zofia chuckled. "She's always playing pranks after she tricks people out of their money... How she does that with a judge and a cop for grandparents and aunts, I'll never know."

"Reminds me of myself." Abby smirked.

"Yeah, she's cool, though sometimes I wish she'd stop..." Zofia sighed.

"Zofia, what _is_ your last name anyway?" Brianna asked.

"Namtrah." Zofia replied this time.

"Weird last name." Sky commented.

 _'Weirder than you know...'_ Zofia thought to herself.

"Okay, I got the list of people in my family I _do_ know," Cindy said. "I'll ask Mom for one of the family books later when I get home. Now all I need is a trick..." she then took out a deck of cards and shuffled them. "Pick a card! Any card!"

Zofia took a card.

"Show it to everybody." Cindy said, hiding her face.

Zofia showed everybody the card.

"Put it back." Cindy then told her.

Zofia put the card back.

Cindy shuffled the cards and then took out the three of clubs. "Is this your card?"

"No, it isn't..." Zofia bit her lip.

" **WHAT!?** " Cindy gasped. "It has to be! It's _always_ the three of clubs!"

"It's not." Zofia insisted.

"I'm dead..." Cindy groaned, shuffling the cards again. "Oh, well, maybe my tape will get lost in the mail anyway, what can they do to me?"

"Hunting you down." Abby reminded.

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Cindy shrugged, then took a sip of her drink, putting the cards in her pocket.

" **CINDY!** " a voice yelled.

Cindy looked around, then shrugged. "Must be hearing things..."

* * *

There was a couple sitting across from them, a man and a woman in disguised clothing, both had newspapers covering themselves as they held them to hide their faces.

"I can't believe I'm the woman." Teller pouted.

"Aw, shut up!" Penn scolded.

Cindy walked over to the couple and took the newspapers away, Penn wore a different suit to look like a business man, he even had a pocket watch and different glasses while Teller was in a blouse with a jacket, skirt, and boots with a flowing blonde wig. "You guys really ARE hunting me down!"

"Hello." Penn nodded to her.

"Teller, why are you-" Cindy looked to the man in drag.

Teller giggled, fluffing up his wig a little. "I'm a lady~..."

Cindy blinked at him. "You know, you could just update your Twitter..." she then took out her phone. "I'm talking with my new friend, Penny Anne Taylor... At least SHE won't stalk me..." she then logged onto her ToonFace and sent a message.

Penn took out his phone and sent a message back at the same time Cindy was given a new message.

Cindy looked at him. "How are you messaging as fast as Penny Anne Taylor?" she asked. "She's my new best friend on ToonFace, I tell her everything and!... Wait..." she then tried to look at Penn's phone.

Penn laughed.

"Peeeennnn..." Cindy looked up. "Are _you_ Penny Anne Taylor?"

"Yes." Penn confirmed.

"Wait..." Cindy hit her head. "Penny Anne Taylor... Penn and Teller... Why didn't I see it before!?"

"Oh, it's okay, muffin..." Teller soothed in a feminine voice, patting her on the head. "Just tell Thalia all about it..."

"You can drop the woman act." Penn told his partner.

"What woman act?" 'Thalia' continued.

"Teller, knock it off, your mother's creepy enough as it is." Penn scolded.

"Okay, I'll stop." Teller laughed. "I think only an idiot would think I'm a real woman in this get-up."

* * *

"Hi, there, lady." Billy greeted.

"Erm... Hello!" Thalia greeted, raising her voice up a little. "Hasn't your mother told you not to talk to strangers, hmm...?"

"My mom says not to pick my belly button." Ed stated.

Everyone gave him a glance.

"My mom says the same thing!" Billy laughed.

"Erm... Charming..." Thalia clenched her teeth.

"I'm Ed." Ed greeted.

"I'm Dee Dee, ma'am." Dee Dee added.

Thalia glanced at them, but shrugged and shook hands with them. "Pleased to meet you children!"

"Oh, brother..." Penn rolled his eyes. "Now all we need is some single sucker to go out with him..."


End file.
